


Autumn Leaves and Rambunctious Flashbacks

by Ghostlywheeze



Series: Buddie Babies [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buck's Okay, Eddie is An Amazing Fiance, Emotional Eddie Diaz, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Christopher Diaz, Nightmares, Protective Eddie Diaz, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Eddie Diaz, it's cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: He knew that he should be cold, but he wasn’t. His mind was racing, almost as much as his heart was. Buck knew that he should go to bed. He knew that it was too early for him to be up and about. The sun had only just barely started to rise and he knew that if he didn’t go to bed, he was going to regret it later during his shift. He knew that he should, but he couldn’t seem to focus enough to do anything.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Babies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 198





	Autumn Leaves and Rambunctious Flashbacks

Buck stood in front of his open window, the autumn breeze gently blowing multicolored leaves into his apartment building. 

He knew that he should be cold, but he wasn’t. His mind was racing, almost as much as his heart was. Buck knew that he should go to bed. He knew that it was too early for him to be up and about. The sun had only just barely started to rise and he knew that if he didn’t go to bed, he was going to regret it later during his shift. He knew that he should, but he couldn’t seem to focus enough to do anything. 

“Baby?” Buck heard from behind him. Buck didn’t answer, he chose to instead continue to watch the world around him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to answer, it was that he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to talk. He felt his throat burn. He wanted to speak, but he felt that if he did everything would collapse around him.

“Buck?” The familiar voice asked again. Buck immediately recognized it as Eddie. His Eddie. His amazing fiancé that Buck didn’t deserve. 

“Honey?” Eddie asked as he gently wrapped his arms around Buck’s center, giving him a back hug. 

“Are you okay?” Eddie asked as he tilted Buck’s head towards him. 

Eddie’s eyes widened in concern. 

“Baby? What’s the matter? Why are you crying?” Eddie asked as he turned Buck away from the window and towards him. 

Buck’s shaking hand found its way to his face and frowned when he found that it was wet. He hadn’t even noticed that he had been crying. 

“Buck, honey, what’s the matter? Talk to me baby.” Eddie said, worry written all over his face. 

Buck shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

“Come sit with me. You don’t need to speak, just come and sit with me, okay?” Eddie asked gently. 

Buck nodded slightly and let Eddie lead him towards the couch. 

Buck sat down slowly next to Eddie who immediately wrapped him in his arms. 

Buck let out a quiet sob. 

“Shhh, it’s okay baby. I have you. I promise I won’t let anything hurt you.” Eddie said as he pulled Buck closer to his body. 

Buck put his head on Eddie’s shoulder. He didn’t know why he was crying so much. He didn’t even know why he had started crying in the first place. 

After a few minutes of crying, Buck found himself slumped against Eddie’s body. 

“You still don’t have to talk, but I just need you to know. I am always here for you. You are my fiancé, I will always be here. I need you to know that. I need you to know that you can always wake me up if you need me. I don’t care about the time, I don’t care if Christopher is with me, all I care about is that you are okay, and you are safe. I need you to know that you can talk to me. You can always come to me, and please, please do. You and Christopher are the most important people in my life, without either of you, I am nothing. You both make me a better person. And if something happens because you don’t think that you can talk to me about it, I don’t know how I can move on from that. Please, baby, just know that you can talk to me.” Eddie begged, tears filling his eyes. 

Buck looked up at him, tears rushing down his face once again.

Buck found himself nodding before he realized that that was probably not enough to convince Eddie that he was telling the truth. 

Buck’s throat burned even more as he mumbled out his answer. 

“O-of course. I know that I can talk to you. I just-I didn’t even realize what was happening. I didn’t even realize that I was awake. It-it was like my mind was somewhere else. I knew where I was, but I couldn’t bring myself back.” Buck explained. 

Eddie nodded and gently ran his fingers through Buck’s hair. 

“It’s okay baby. Was it a nightmare?” Eddie asked softly. 

Buck shook his head. 

“It felt too real to be a nightmare? I’m pretty sure it was a flashback. I haven’t had them too many times, but sometimes something triggers them and I can’t control it.” Buck said. 

“What are the flashbacks of? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I just kinda want to know that way I can try and help.” Eddie explained. 

Buck took a deep breath and nodded. 

“I don’t mind telling you. It changes sometimes. Sometimes I’m back under the ladder truck, other times I’m back in the Tsunami, looking for Christopher.” Buck mumbled sluggishly as his exhaustion caught up to him.

Eddie glanced down at Buck before gently grabbing Buck’s chin and placing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Come on honey, let’s head to bed. I know you must be exhausted.” Eddie said as he gently helped Buck to his feet. 

Slowly, Buck and Eddie made their way towards their shared bedroom. 

“You don’t have to answer now, you can tell me later, but do you think you want to go to work today?” Eddie asked gently as he guided Buck into bed. 

“I don’t know. Can you wake me up before work? Then I’ll let you know.” Buck said sleepily. 

Eddie nodded and laid down next to Buck. 

“Of course baby.” Eddie said and sighed in relief when Buck cuddled into his chest. 

“I love you so much, Eddie.” Buck mumbled as he slowly drifted into sleep. 

“I love you too, Evan.” Eddie said, even though he knew that Buck was already fast asleep.


End file.
